


My wish for our future

by twijfelaar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sawyer family is huge, There is a baby, based on my own tumblr post, cute fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twijfelaar/pseuds/twijfelaar
Summary: Alex doesn’t know how she ended up with a baby in her arms. But there is a baby in her arms and she doesn’t know where her mother is so Alex is keeping hold on the baby. She knows one of Maggie’s aunts walked into the kitchen with a baby, saw another child do something, hand Alex her baby and walk away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a tumblr post about this scenario like a week ago in the hope someone would fic it.
> 
> Did it myself in the end cause I haven't seen it yet.
> 
> Enjoy! Come visit me at my tumblr, I have the same name over there as I have here!

Alex doesn’t know how she ended up with a baby in her arms. But there is a baby in her arms and she doesn’t know where her mother is so Alex is keeping hold on the baby. She knows one of Maggie’s aunts walked into the kitchen with a baby, saw another child do something, hand Alex her baby and walk away.

The baby looks curiously at her and Alex smiles kindly. Her name is Sarah and she is the youngest of the large sawyer family. Born just 3 months ago and already having half the family wrapped around her finger. Sarah grabs at her hair and Alex pulls it out of her tiny hands.

“No, don’t do that. There is stuff in there you don’t want to eat. Believe that happens sometimes.”

Alex looks around to see if there is something Sarah can munch on but before she can get a hold of something Sarah has already found the perfect item. Her sweater, Alex looks at the gurgling baby with a smile, knows she should try to stop Sarah from drooling all over her sweater but find she can’t. Maggie’s family seems to be completely un aware about the fact that Alex is the one holding the tiniest Sawyer, or maybe they trust her with the tiniest member of the family.

Alex feels strangely proud about that and starts rubbing Sarah’s back while she happily drools and munches on her sweater.

Maggie can’t find Alex, she knows she is somewhere in the house but the last time she saw her she was being kidnapped by her aunt. Maggie loves her family, but she knows they can be overwhelming. Especially if you are not used to big families, like Alex. 

When they started talking about meeting their families Maggie didn’t expect to be told that she did already meet them. Sure Maggie had met Eliza and Kara but she didn’t expect them to be the only family Alex had. She jokingly asked if there were some far off uncles and aunts and Alex jokingly mentioned J’onn before turning serious and actually telling Maggie J’onn was part of the family.

Maggie got a bit worried after that, because her family is huge. They have a family weekends and birthdays and just random times everyone comes home to the farm and they eat the whole weekend. Maggie is afraid her family might be too overwhelming for Alex. Of course she tells Alex this because Maggie tells her everything and Alex jokingly mentions she occasionally fights aliens bigger and stronger than any human being alive and a large family wouldn’t overwhelm her. Maggie was still worried, she was worried on the plane, she was worried on the car ride to the farm, she was worried right up to the moment they drove onto the farm.

The moment they got out of the car they were both swept up in hugs and Maggie really tried to get everyone to back down and leave Alex some room to breathe but it turned out Alex really could handle her family. She hugged back total strangers, made small talk with her annoying uncles and basically was perfect.

Her mother who is an excellent judge of character took one look at Alex before leading her into the house and asking about her job, her life and all the intimidate details she wanted to know. Maggie watched with great amusement as her girlfriend got kidnapped by her family leaving Maggie to carry all their stuff to their room.

After that first day Maggie became less worried because Alex fit in nicely.

Doesn’t mean she trusts her aunt not to freak Alex out with something. 

Which is why she is looking for her girlfriend while waving off people who try to talk to her. Maggie expects to find the both of them in an unnecessary discussion about the right way to flavor your food. It would be unnecessary because Alex doesn’t cook, Maggie can still remember the attempt at pancakes for their one month anniversary. Alex kitchen never recovered and from then on Maggie decided that cooking would be her thing. Alex can however cut vegetables and the like very fast so they make a pretty great team.

Maggie isn’t the only one who has seen it, her mother, her dear sweet mother who always remained cautious with the girls she brought home, always friendly but still cautious has taken to Alex like fire to wood. Maggie already got a few moments with her mother where she silently pats Maggie’s cheek and tells her not to lose this one.

Maggie isn’t planning too.

She checks the kitchen as a last resort. Hoping that no one has tried to make Alex help cooking, Alex would be too polite to say no, but the kitchen would be turned into a war zone. So when she sees Alex in the kitchen Maggie wants to make a joke about locking the whole thing down to make sure it doesn’t turn into a nuclear wasteland. But before she can start her sentence she sees who Alex is with.

Little baby Sarah is leaning with her tiny head on Alex shoulder and happily munching and drooling on Alex’s sweater. Alex has carefully put her arms around the baby holding her close and making sure she won’t fall down. Alex’s back is turned towards Maggie and Maggie is glad.

Alex has never looked more beautiful than this. Maggie can hear her softly muttering some bizarre science facts, they have to be science facts because Maggie doesn’t recognize any of the words. Something pulls at her heart, and with a shocking moment of clarity Maggie realizes this is something she wants. 

Her eyes actually start to water a bit and she silently wipes at her eyes. Alex still hasn’t noticed Maggie is in the room because she is too busy with Sarah and Maggie doesn’t want to disturb the moment. She can feel a hand on her back, slowly rubbing circles and when she turns her head she can see her mother smiling at her likes she knows exactly what Maggie is thinking right now. Maybe she does know.

Her mother gives her a kiss on the side of her head and smiles before walking into the kitchen. Alex turns around at the sound. Alex didn’t expect anyone to enter because she get shocked for a bit. Maggie knows because she can see one of Alex hands move to her side. Ready to draw a weapon and Maggie falls in love all over again. Alex is going be the cool aunt who teaches Sarah how to punch and no one will be mad because they all love Alex.

“Mrs Sawyer, I didn’t hear you. Can I help you with anything?”

Her mother reaches out towards Sarah and Alex carefully hands her over.

“Susan went after Leo. I think she needed her hands free.”

“It’s Marie dear and yes she would need both hands for that boy of hers. Maggie was looking for you. I will leave you two alone.”

Her mother walks away and Maggie stares at Alex, who grins at her and grabs a tissue from the kitchen counter. She absently starts to clean her sweater a bit.

“I think Sarah’s teeth might be coming through, she chews on everything. I could check it out tonight. If it’s okay with Susan of course, I wouldn’t want to”

Maggie has slowly gotten closer while Alex is rambling about something. She turns Alex’s head towards and Alex looks at her with big eyes. Curious what it is that Maggie sees. Maggie brings their lips together and slowly kisses Alex. She pours all her love and affection into the kiss, brings Alex as close as possible and softly licks into her mouth. Alex returns the kiss and when they stop their heads are resting against each other.

“Not that I mind, but what brought on that kiss.”

Maggie looks into Alex’s eyes and smiles.

“Just you being you I guess.”

“So you like me huh? That’s what I got from that.”

Maggie snorts. 

“I think my family would disown me if I didn’t.”

Alex face changes, there is a calmness in her face and a soft smile appears on her face.

“I am glad. I like them too.”

Alex moves their lips together again and gives Maggie a peck on the lips.

“Don’t be gross Aunt Maggie!”

They both turn around and see Leo standing in the kitchen not wearing any pants. Alex laughs loud and full, Susan appears behind him. She looks apologetic and grabs Leo by an arm. He really seems to hate his pants but then Alex says something and he calms down and sheepishly smiles at his mom. She gets his pants on again and thanks Alex who just shrugs and says she knows a thing or two about family members not wanting to wear pants.

Of course Leo wants to hear more about that family member and even Susan seems intrigued so Alex tells them a story about how Kara when she first got to them hated pants and sometimes just took them off. Maggie stands back a bit, watching the scene unfold before her eyes.

Really Maggie shouldn’t have worried about Alex fitting in.

She fits perfectly.


	2. wedding fluff

You stare at your girlfriend, you stare at her and see the twinkle in her eye and you can see her eyes starting to glisten. 

“So you are saying you like me, that’s what I got.”

There is a tiny sob hidden in the sentence, so filled with emotion. You smile because yes, yes you do. Alex is staring at you and being silent and you can’t help but look at the people gathered in the room. Your mom and dad sitting in front, staring at the display in front of them with proud smiles. On the other side you can see Eliza and Kara quietly sobbing into tissues.

“If I didn’t we would have wasted a lot of money and people’s time with the wedding don’t you think?”

Alex snorts and it’s the most amazing sight. 

“Smart ass.”

You want to kiss her, you want to show everyone in the room that you love this woman with all your heart. That you want to stay with her forever. But you lost rock paper scissor and you have to wait until Alex has said her vows.

“You have been with me for so long sometimes I forget how we started. We had an amazing start, a rocky middle and I can’t wait to see what our end will be like. All I know is that I want to stay with you forever. You are my best friend, you made me unafraid, you make me better in every way. I want to share the rest of my life with you. I promise you I will protect you and love you and cherish until my dying breath.”

Maggie can feel her throat closing up, how do people even have the ability to talk after hearing their partner speak about their love for you at their wedding. There should be a break between vows for the people getting married to have a really nice cry and maybe make out a little so the other one can speak their vows perfectly.

“You getting soft on me Danvers?”

“Sawyer-Danvers is everything goes right today.”

“Smart ass.”

There is laughter going around the church and Maggie thinks she can hear Susan teasing her in the background. You stare at Alex and swallow the lump that has gathered in your throat.

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You make me better, you make me feel better, you surprise me at every turn. You are truly the one I have been waiting for and I can’t believe how lucky I am that you chose me. I love you with all my heart and I can’t wait to see where our next adventure will lead us. I don’t really care as long as it is with you by my side I can handle anything.”

Before the words you may kiss the bride have been spoken you can feel Alex’s lips on your own. You can hear cheering and whooping and more crying but all you feel is Alex’s lips, her arms around you, wrapping you up in a blanket of love. She actually manages to dip you backward and when she stops kissing you, she grins at you. While you are hanging in her arms you rush upwards again and kiss her deeply. Never wanting this moment to end.

Alex pulls you back on your feet and then the congratulations come in. Maggie’s parents lovingly stroke Alex’s hair and you can feel a pair of strong arms hugging you from behind. Baby Sarah waddles up to Alex and Alex picks her up with a grin and kisses her on the forehead. Eliza is smiling at you like you hung the moon and you see J’onn wipe away a lone tear. You stare at Alex and that is the exact moment she stares at you. You both grin. This is your life now, and you wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding fluff, told yah. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
